


Dean Hates Witches

by aquamarinedean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Hates Witches, Fluff, M/M, My First Destiel Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 15:11:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1653047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquamarinedean/pseuds/aquamarinedean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean hates witches. They've never done anything to him that's beneficial in any way - or so he thinks. Maybe, just this once, Dean won't really mind witches after all.</p><p>***<br/>Set in some sort of Supernatural parallel universe where Charlie, Bobby, Ellen and Jo are still regulars (hooray!)<br/>***</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean Hates Witches

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr: crowleyassbutt.tumblr.com :) don't be afraid to leave comments if you enjoy this fic as feedback is much appreciated!

It all started with a witch. Dammit, Dean hated witches. Always spewing their bodily fluids everywhere. He and Sam were on a hunt, a rather strange one, as they found that the only way to kill said witch was to break her magic wand. Exactly. The witch had a wand. Strange, eh? 

Anyway, she had Dean pinned against the wall, straining to pull free, when she lifted her wand, pointing it at him. She mumbled some strange words under her breath, words unlike Dean had ever heard before, and a bolt of green light flew out of the tip of her wand, straight towards Dean. He flinched, squeezing his eyes shut, waiting for the impact, but there was none. 

He cracked his eyes open only to see that the green light had surrounded him, covering him in a soft glow. He looked toward the witch, but she was gone. In her place stood Sam holding a broken wand. The green glow around him brightened for a second and then disappeared completely. 

"Dean!" Sam cried, rushing over as Dean slumped to the ground, finally free of the holding spell. "What the hell did she do to me, Sammy?" Dean wondered, genuinely concerned. He hated witches. "Don't worry about it, Dean," Sam said, helping him to his feet, "now that her wand's broken, I'm pretty sure the spell she cast won't work anymore." Dean nodded, hoping that Sam was right, and the two of them set off, back to their motel to get some well-earned rest. 

Dean woke up, his eyes adjusting to the brightness of the motel room. Damn, that had been an amazing rest. He hadn't slept like that in god knows how long. He sat up, letting the covers fall off his bare chest. Wait. What was that? Dean paused. He was pretty sure his chest had moved. Jiggled, even. What the hell? 

Slowly, Dean looked down. Oh god. His eyes widened. Immediately, he jumped up and ran to the bathroom, locking himself in before Sam could see. He stared at his reflection in the mirror, thoroughly shocked and slightly creeped out. He no longer had short hair, in its place was long, straight, blonde hair, flowing down his back and over his shoulders. 

Dean followed the hair down until he came to his next problem. He had lady parts. Yes, breasts. And he was pretty sure he didn't have a penis under his boxers. He studied his new breasts, which were by no means small but were definitely not large either. From experience, hell, lots of experience, he knew that he had an awesome rack. He grinned. Maybe being a girl wouldn't be so bad if he had this awesomeness all to himself 24/7. 

Dean stripped of his boxers and entered the shower, having been too tired to take one after the hunt the night before. Now he'd find out if he was truly a girl. He cast his eyes downward, looking for any signs of a penis, but found none. Dammit. 

Dean huffed out a sigh, finishing washing the soap off his body, and stepped out of the shower. Again, he stared at his new body in the mirror, only this time he was completely naked. He studied his reflection, taking in the not-so-big-but-not-so-small breasts, the curve of his waist, his wide hips. 

He continued up his face, the plump lips, freckled cheeks and big green eyes. Sure he still looked like himself, but it was still strange. Dean sighed, wrapping the towel around his chest and unlocking the door. Now was the time to face Sammy. 

Sam's reaction was not what Dean had been expecting. He had expected his brother to be calm, like he always was, but Sam was anything but calm right now. He couldn't seem to process the fact that his big brother was now his big sister. 

Eventually, Sam managed to collect his thoughts enough to think for a minute, pacing back and forth in the room. "Right. I'm calling Charlie," he announced, causing Dean to bolt upright from his place on the bed in protest. "No! She can't see me like this, she'll tease me forever!" He cried. Nobody was going to see him like this. He and Sam would just have to find a way to reverse the spell. 

"Dean," Sam sighed, "we need to get you clothes, and she's the only one who knows how to buy girl clothes." Dean huffed, but Sam was right. "Fine," he mumbled, "but don't tell anyone else, okay? Not Bobby, not Ellen, not Cas. Promise me." Sam nodded, punching a few buttons on his phone and holding it up to his ear. 

Charlie had a much calmer reaction to Sam at the fact that Dean was now, technically, a girl. Currently, she was forcing Dean into various items of clothing, having already done the underwear section, which Dean had found incredibly embarrassing. He pulled on a pair of jeans Charlie had thrown at him, wincing at the tightness. How the hell was he supposed to move in these? He tried desperately to pull them up and over his backside, failing every time. 

Feeling stuck, he had no choice but to call for help. "Charlie! A little help here!" He cried, unlocking the changing room door to let her in. One look at Dean, and Charlie burst out laughing. "It's not easy being a girl, is it?" She sniggered, helping Dean to get the damn jeans off. At this moment in time, Dean couldn't agree with her more. 

Back at the motel, and now with sufficient clothing, the boys, well, siblings, thanked Charlie for her help and waved her off as she drove away. "Lunch, breakfast, whatever, food! I'm starving!" Dean exclaimed, realising that he was yet to consume food today. "There's a diner not too far away from here, we can get something there," Sam said, grabbing his coat and leaving the motel room, Dean following. 

Once outside, Sam held his hand out to Dean. "What?" Dean asked, confused. "Keys." Sam replied. "Nuh-uh, just cause I'm a girl doesn't mean I can't drive my Baby, Sam!"

"I'll have the pancakes, with bacon and sausage and.. You know what, just put everything on it," Dean said to the waitress, noticing the strange look she gave him. "Sammy, why'd she look at me like that?" Dean questioned after she left. "Probably the amount of food you've ordered," Sam said. 

Dean felt annoyed. Nobody had ever questioned his large portion sizes when he was a dude, so why would they now? After all, he was starving. Charlie's words echoed in his head. Yeah, so far, being a girl was definitely hard. 

Once back at the motel, Sam faced Dean. Uh-oh. Dean did not like the look of this. "Dean," Sam started. Dean braced himself. "I think we should go to Bobby's. Maybe he can help find out how to reverse the spell and get you back to normal." Dean frowned, ready to fight back, but instead he sighed. What was the point? He needed all the help he could get now. Sure, he'd be embarrassed, but after all, it was Bobby. Who else could they trust?

Bobby was perfectly fine with the fact that Dean was a girl, and started research immediately. Dean was surprised, he had been expecting a joke or two at his expense, like Sam had done, but he got nothing. He sauntered into the kitchen, grabbing three beers from the fridge. If there was anything he needed right now, it was alcohol. 

Three hours later, and they still hadn't found a single thing to help Dean. They were tired, and Dean was starting to lose hope. "Why don't you boys call Cas?" Bobby had suggested around two hours ago, only to be shot down immediately by Dean. No way was Cas seeing him like this. But right now, he was seriously considering it. 

"That's it, I'll do it," he stated, taking in a deep breath and closing his eyes. "Oh Castiel, angel of the Lord, get thy feathery ass down here, we have a situation," he prayed, afraid to open his eyes when he was done, in case Cas had arrived. Taking another deep breath, Dean opened his eyes. "Hello Dean."

"How'd you know it was me?" Dean questioned, watching Cas, who was standing in the doorway. "I can see your soul, of course I knew it was you," Cas replied, sitting down at the table opposite Dean. Sam and Bobby filled Cas in on what they had researched, but Dean was too busy staring at Cas to listen. He'd never noticed how blue Cas' eyes were, or how great a jawline he had. He was extremely attractive. 

Dean wondered what he would look like without that ridiculous trench coat, scrap that, what he would look like naked. He felt a heat rising in the pit of his stomach. Dean shook himself out of his thoughts, shocked at himself for thinking about Cas like that. He checked the time. Nine-thirty. "I'm going out," he announced, fully intent on going to the bar and drinking until he could rid himself of the fact that he found his best friend attractive, hell, he wanted to bang him. 

Ten-thirty and Dean was still not drunk. Well, not as drunk as he'd like to be. He'd gotten tired of men coming up to him and buying him drinks, but then he realised something. How did he always drown his sorrows after consuming enough alcohol? Sex. So what was he going to do now? Sex. 

He looked around for someone reasonably good-looking, someone who looked nice enough. His eyes caught a mop of dark hair not too far away, and he willed the person to turn their head so he could get a better look at them. Sure enough, they did, and caught Dean looking right at them. He stood up, and crossed the bar until he was sitting down beside Dean. 

The first thing Dean noticed was the pale blue eyes the man had. He introduced himself, but Dean did not care, he just wanted to leave with this guy and be fucked. That did indeed happen, not long after. 

Dean was lying naked on the bed in the guy's apartment. He knew what was coming now. Enough foreplay had been engaged in, and it was time. The guy - Dean didn't remember what he was called - slowly pushed in, easing into Dean and crying out in pleasure. 

The same could not be said for Dean. He wasn't feeling anything, his body was just numb. He didn't even process that he was having sex as a girl, and his pervy mind had always wanted to know what that felt like. This wasn't right. He couldn't do this. It wasn't fun, he wasn't having fun. The man was too skinny, too tall, his hairstyle wasn't right, his eyes weren't the right shade of blue. He wasn't Cas. Dean cried out, calling for help. 

The man was thrown off him, hitting the wall opposite the bed and slumping to the ground, knocked out. Cas was here. Dean breathed a shaky sigh of relief. Gently, Cas eased a sheet over Dean's body, and lifted him into his strong arms. Dean snuggled into the warmth, still shaking slightly. His eyes began to close, from exhaustion and too much alcohol. Before they shut completely, he was almost certain he felt Cas press a light kiss to his forehead. 

Dean woke up the next morning with an awful headache. Wait. He was lying in his bed, tucked up neatly. Cas. Dean remembered now. He cringed, only noticing now how stupid and needy he must have sounded last night. He must have looked like such a girl. Wait. He was a girl. He could act like a girl if he wanted to. 

Dean didn't know how to explain the way he had been feeling towards Cas ever since seeing him since becoming female. It was like seeing him for the first time, all over again. He yawned, still feeling groggy, and promised himself that he would think about it later, before drifting back off to sleep. 

The next few days passed in an agonising blur of Dean trying desperately to stay away from Cas, not to stare, and definitely not fantasising about him doing extremely naughty things to Dean while he was sitting mere inches away. Dean was totally oblivious to the fact that Sam, Bobby, and even Cas himself had noticed Dean's strange behaviour. 

It was Sam who cornered him first. "Dean.." He started, "what's up?" Dean of course tried to play the oblivious big sister, but Sam was having none of it. "Why have you been acting all weird? Is it a girl thing?" Sam immediately began to panic, he did not want to have to deal with Dean on his period. This was an embarrassing enough situation. 

Dean sighed. On one hand, he wanted to tell Sam, he needed some advice. On the other hand, he didn't want to risk Sam teasing him for wanting to play tonsil tennis with Cas. He took a deep breath, bracing himself. "Are you on your period?" Sam blurted, face beet red. Dean paused, wondering if he had heard Sam correctly. "What?!"

"Dean, are you on your period? You know, the one with the blood and stuff and.." Sam trailed off, obviously becoming more uncomfortable by the second. By now Dean was also as red as a tomato. The siblings stared at each other. "No I am not," Dean said hurriedly, "and we will never speak of that again, okay?" Sam nodded furiously in agreement. 

"What is it then?" He asked curiously. Dean felt the embarrassment of the previous moment sink away and the nervousness start to kick in. Now or never, he thought. 

"SamIthinkI'minlovewithCas," he blurted out in a rush, closing his eyes in anticipation. He strained his ears, waiting to hear what Sam's reaction was, as he was too scared to open his eyes. What? Was that.. Laughter? Dean cracked his eyes open slowly and started at the sight of Sam snickering furiously. 

"It's about time you realised, Dean, you can be so oblivious sometimes," Sam laughed, shocking Dean into silence. Him? Oblivious? Never. He was as bright as a button. Eventually finding his vocal chords in working order, he managed "who else knows?" before Sam proceeded to rhyme off a whole list of their closest friends. Ellen, Jo, and Bobby included. 

"Wait, how does everyone else except Bobby and Charlie know, when they haven't seen me like this?" Dean questioned, gesturing to his body. "Dean, it was obvious even when you were a guy. You're like an open book," Sam explained, moving to exit the room. "Just go and tell Cas."

It had been a day since this particular conversation, and Dean had still not told Cas. He pretended to be busy with research into fixing his body when someone entered his room, ignoring the pointed stares Bobby and Sam - but mainly Sam - were giving him. He kept telling himself that he had to man up and do it, but technically he wasn't a man anymore, so he used that as an excuse to procrastinate. 

"Dean!" Sam called from upstairs, leaving Dean with no choice but to follow the sound and find out what his pesky little brother needed. He spotted Sam standing outside one of the unused rooms and strolled up to him. "Whaddaya need, Sammy?" He asked casually. "Uh, can you go in there and get something for me? It's in the far corner," Sam asked, sounding shifty, but Dean didn't notice. 

"Sure, Sammy, anything for you," Dean cooed mockingly, but entered the room anyway. He crossed to the far corner, but found nothing there. He turned back to shout at Sam, instead seeing a flustered looking Cas being shoved in through the door and the door being securely locked and bolted behind him. Dammit, Sammy. 

"Cas, can't you use your angel mojo to get us out of here?" Dean asked hopefully, avoiding looking Cas in the eyes. He knew what Sam wanted him to do, and he was going to try his best not to do it. "I can't, Dean, there's something blocking me from using my powers," Cas muttered, furrowing his brow. 

Great. They would just have to wait for Sam to get bored and let them out. "Dean, what is this all about?" Cas questioned. Dean shook his head, claiming he didn't know why they were currently locked together in a room. "You're lying Dean, you're a terrible liar," Cas said, moving closer to Dean. Dean stepped back, creating space between him and Cas. This continued until Cas had Dean pressed up against the wall, with nowhere to run. 

"Goddammit, Cas, some personal space would be good," Dean muttered angrily. "I'm not moving until you tell me what's going on, Dean," Cas said firmly, his tone leaving no room for argument and making Dean go slightly weak at the knees. The heat began building in the pit of his stomach. "Why are we locked in this room?" Cas continued. 

Dean's heart began to pound. He wouldn't be in this situation if that witch hadn't gone and cast a spell on him. Fucking bitch. Dean searched for a way out, an escape, but found none. The only thing he could do was tell Cas the truth. 

Meanwhile, Sam and Bobby were waiting downstairs. "You're sure that this is the way to cure Dean? A kiss from another guy?" Bobby asked. Sam nodded in reply. "It's a pretty evil spell, if you think about it. The person would have to adjust to life in the opposite gender, which would take a while for most normal people, then they would have to find love, again taking a long time. 

"They would have to kiss someone of essentially the same gender, since Dean is technically a dude and so is Cas, which is pretty hard, especially for Dean and his so-called 'manliness'. And then after they go through all that, poof, they're in their proper body again. That's pretty emotionally and mentally scarring, don't you think?" Sam finished explaining to Bobby, watching as he nodded in agreement. Now all they had to do was wait, and hope that Dean had enough manliness left in him to man up and confess to Cas. 

Back upstairs, Dean was still trembling, unsure of how he was going to tell Cas, who looked pretty intimidating by the way. In this body, Dean was a good bit smaller than Cas, compared to being almost the same height normally. Cas had his arms braced against the wall on either side of Dean, and was gazing fiercely down at him with a look that had shivers racing down Dean's spine. 

"Dean. Why did Sam lock us in here?" Cas repeated, clearly emphasising each word. Dean gulped. Ah, fuck it. "Sam wanted me to tell you something, that's why he locked us in here," Dean bit the bullet and blurted it out. 

Cas' expression did not change. "And what do you have to tell me, Dean?" His low, gravelly voice asked, causing Dean's heart to flutter and- oh god, since when did he turn into such a girl? "I- uh, I like you," Dean cringed. This is not how that was meant to come out. "I mean, I like you as more than a friend," he corrected. 

Again, Cas' face did not alter, making Dean wonder if he was getting through that thick angel skull of his. He could feel Cas' breath puffing out onto his face as he looked down at him, and other than that, there was no evidence whatsoever to suggest that Cas was still alive and hadn't been frozen solid. 

Dean waited, watching to see if Cas would do anything. No reaction. Dean was growing angrier by the minute. "Right, let's see of this'll get a reaction out of you, angel boy," he muttered, reaching upwards to grab Cas' face between his hands and pull his head downwards, smashing his lips to Cas'. His eyes fluttered closed and his hands moved up to tangle in Cas' dark hair as he moved his lips against Cas'. 

Cas let out a small sound of shock, parting his lips enough for Dean to slide his tongue in. Then, it was all action. Cas pushed Dean fully up against the wall, taking control of the kiss. Their lips moved in sync and tongues collided, the kiss quickly becoming rough and dirty and just how Dean liked it. He used all of his strength to turn them around so Cas was the one against the wall and Dean could now freely grind on the tent he felt in the front of Cas' trousers. They both moaned into the kiss, both enjoying it as much as the other. 

Suddenly, Dean's body was being tugged away from Cas and lifted into the air. Green light covered his body, making Cas flinch and squeeze his eyes shut. The light faded away, and Dean was set back down on his feet, wobbling slightly. Cas opened his eyes. His jaw dropped open. "Dean, you're-" he stuttered, not finding the words to finish the rest of his sentence. 

Dean frowned and looked down. Wow, he could see his feet. Wait. No breasts? Dean studied his smooth chest and lifted one hand up to feel his hair was now short like it used to be. He felt slight stubble on his cheeks and smiled. He was himself again. At least he thought so. He had yet to check on Little Dean. At least the witch had been kind enough to have given him some underwear. 

Dean pulled the waistband out and peered in. Yup, Little Dean was there and looking pretty great. Grinning, he lifted his eyes up to where Cas was standing, their grins matching. "That was some pretty awesome Princess Fiona shit there, eh Cas?" He asked, watching as Cas frowned and muttered his trademark "I don't understand that reference," which caused Dean to laugh. "Why don't we pick up where we left off?" He asked, advancing towards Cas, who welcomed him with open arms. "I'd like that very much Dean."

Just as their lips were about to touch, and Dean was extremely excited for another round of tonsil tennis with Cas, there was a loud knock on the door. "You boys decent?" Bobby's gruff voice called out before the door swung open. 

Bobby and Sam smiled when they saw that Dean was his normal self again, Sam winking at Dean and Cas teasingly. "Come on Cas, we can finish this later," Dean promised, holding his hand out and smiling when he felt Cas' hand slipping into his. Dean will never admit he thought this, but his inner girl emerged then, because their hands fitted together just right, like puzzle pieces, like they were meant to be. And right now, Dean could honestly say that he didn't really mind witches.


End file.
